


DK COUPLE ADVENTURES S.C.P. (Secret Control Project) SCP – 054 – FR

by Dragonstars100



Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [4]
Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, F/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100
Summary: After getting married and having spent a wonderful honeymoon in South East Asia, Donald and Arianne Drake (their married name) start their missions again through the NAG (or New Agency), reconstituted by them and Jay J and Head H.This time the objective is called S.C.P., an acronym for the Secret Control Project, a vast world program kept secret by governments around the globe to control real "phenomena against nature", whose revelation would throw the Earth into chaos.The DK Couple (as it is now known in the espionage environment) must prevent the spread of such secrets, blocking in the bud the infiltration of external elements...the rule is "Don't trust anyone until you have to".The first mission is called 054 FR and takes place off the coast of California.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)
Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018018
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Ritorno a casa e nuova missione

**Author's Note:**

> Donald Duck and Arianne Konnery (now married to Drake) have always been my favourite Disney couple, and in this adventure they once again show their bond and union beyond simple boundaries, always helping and supporting each other...a unique physical and mental union.  
> The idea of the S.C.P. came to my mind while reading some articles on the Internet and some secret documents of a reliable nature, as well as watching some videos on the YouTube platform.  
> This is the first work in a series, which I hope you will enjoy.

It really looked like Heaven on Earth, that remote island in Thailand ... and the two of them were the only couple present within a radius of ten (or even twenty) kilometers of beach, under a warm and beautiful sun. Donald and Arianne Drake (DD and Kay K Drake as secret agents) were enjoying their honeymoon after a fairytale wedding that had rewarded their tenacity, their determination and their love to be together forever. And they knew the story would go on unhindered.  
They were both on a double deck chair, under the palm umbrella, hugging tightly, he with Hawaiian boxers and she in a black and blue swimsuit with floral and flame motifs as they exchanged kisses and cuddles.  
"Would you ever have imagined that we would be like this one day, my sweet DD?" Kay K. asked tenderly. Her husband answered her with equal sweetness. "I would never have bet a penny on it, my love ... already being with you makes me the happiest duck in the whole Earth ... and in the whole universe, too ... but obviously luck has a long debt to me that is now finally paying ... ”Donald Duck said proudly. "Look a bit ... get married, hug together ... a white beach, a crystalline sea ... a wonderful sun ... an unrivaled peace in a place that is an understatement to define heavenly ... and then there it's you, my Goddess of Heaven that I hold in my arms… if I could stop time… ”Donny murmured to Arianne as he kissed her and stroked her raven hair.  
Kay K basked on his chest. "In fact you are right ... it is a beautiful feeling, without comparison ... if I am next to the duck ... indeed, the man I love is even more beautiful ... DD, you don't know how much I love you ... ”She said kissing him.  
"I love you more, Ari, my sweet love ..." Donald answered sticking his beak to Arianne's and clinging his tongue to his wife's.  
"The nice thing is they didn't call us for missions ..." DD started again, but Arianne put a finger to his lips. "...forget about it! Let's enjoy the moment now! Don't start bringing bad luck ... "he said to him between mischievous and serious, while her husband replied:" Yeah, you're right ... better not call it ... instead, what about a nice refreshing bath? " he proposed in turn provocative.  
“Come on, love! Let's not miss this opportunity! Yuu - huh! ".  
"Here I am, baby!" he replied by chasing her and diving into the transparent waters with her.  
In the sea they looked like two dolphins swimming in perfect synchrony, with supple and rhythmic movements, without ever losing sight of each other ... another sign of their mental and not only physical union. Then suddenly Kay K no longer saw him ... clearly, Donald had excellent lung capacity under the water, which allowed him to play a little joke on his partner ...  
"DD? DD, where are you? Come on, don't start ... you know that some things don't work with me ... ”and then he belted her from behind with a leap out of the water.  
"I got you, Arianne!" he said laughing, but she whirled around and hugged her husband. “Tsk! I've always said you're a fool ... but how long can you stay underwater? " asked his wife.  
"Well, you know ... a little bit of my nature and a little bit of the missions I faced, one of which right here, a while ago ... I surprised you though, huh? ..." Donald Duck told her.  
In response Kay kissed him intensely, wrapping her beautiful legs around his waist. "Let's say yes ... but see, I think I have a problem with my bikini ...." she said sensually as she brought her hands behind his back and fumbled with the laces of the costume.  
Donald at first let his hands guide him, then he did himself to loosen his grip. "I understand, I think that's why you're taking my boxer strings too ... technically speaking ..." he replied as he felt Kay's hands touching his colorful costume (in the lower parts).  
"A - ah ... you prefer slow movements, don't you, my love? ... you know, that's what I prefer ... and you want too ..." Arianne added seductively.  
So, while both costumes were taking off, they kissed and went underwater (Blue Lagoon style).

They spent almost a month on their honeymoon, visiting almost all the countries of South - East Asia, not only the one with the capital Bangkhok, but also Indonesia, Cambodia and Vietnam, remaining entranced by a typically exotic world and savoring its cultures, traditions, aromas. and perfumes ... and showing unity of purpose like few others (Donald was willingly wasting time with Kay K in the oriental markets, while at the suggestion of DD Kay K he tasted, even if with difficulty at the beginning, the taste of cooked insects on street corners ... or participate in Buddhist ceremonies and hear the story of what really happened in Vietnam during the war in the 1960s / 1970s ... the Drake Couple was moved and horrified at the thought of how things turned out to be internal view of the country ... a reason to feel less American than they thought ...).  
Upon returning to the USA, they were greeted at the airport by their nephews (that is, by their adopted children) Huey, Dewey and Louie, accompanied for the occasion by Cobras, Dizzy Duck, uncle Scrooge and grandmother Duck ... it was a great party, also because they had two suitcases full of gifts for everyone!  
"You've stocked up on stuff!" exclaimed the reaction.  
“And for us? What did you get us? " of all Deweywas always the one most ready to ask questions from the other two brothers.  
“Calm down, guys! We too have other trunks full of objects! " was Donald Duck's reply, while Arianne winked at the three ducklings. "There would be a particular surprise for you ... DD's idea, but ... first help us to fix them on the car ...". Arianne Drake wanted to show immediately a good adoptive mother, willing to please the new children ... although with her husband she would have at least discussed that certain things were deserved. On this Donald Duck would have agreed, once again.  
"Let's see if I guess ... by chance it is ..." Cobras, knowing the place where they had gone on their journey, had already guessed, but Donald stopped him: "No! No spoilers ... it's a surprise and must remain so until we get home! Please, Cobras ... ". The Dragon understood on the fly. "Ok, brother ... in fact, then it turns out that your wife blames you because of me!". "I would never be able to, Cobras ... after all he chose him, so the responsibility is his, ha ha!" Kay answered laughing.  
Donald, however, did not take it, on the contrary ... "Here, let's start well ... I had the feeling of not yet being put in the middle, pffff!". He would never have been offended by Arianne's jokes ... rather, it made him happy that she joked about it ... a great positive effect of the marriage with the girl who had stolen his heart (and in turn that of Arianne Konnery - old maiden name - had been bewitched by him).  
As soon as they arrived at their home, the Drake Couple was immediately taken by a series of commitments, in particular the renovation of the house: for Donald it was time to start keeping the promises addressed to his partner, how to avoid being lazy and indolent and participate in family initiatives ... now he knew he would keep them. Just as Kay K had promised her husband that she would no longer listen to the old call of the mercenary spy / thief ... not that it was needed, but now she, as Donald (as Double Duck) would only carry out the directives. and the (sometimes risky) missions that the New Agency, recreated by the two of them with old friends and colleagues Jay J, Head H and Doctor Gizmo, would begin to entrust them.  
"By the way, a letter has arrived from a used car dealer with a strange brand ... it looks like a bird, or something similar ..." Here he gave the envelope with a logo to his uncle ... that is to the new adoptive father ... "We still don't know what we should call you ... it's a bit difficult after a long time to call you dad ... as we call Arianne mom ... it's just unusual ...". In fact, since they were told they were going to be adopted, they had become extremely happy ... after all, Uncle Donald had raised them alone, despite many difficulties, as best he could ... but now he also had a female figure of reference, Arianne in fact, who had shown her strong character but also with shades of tenderness, thanks to which she had managed to appease Donald's innate anger (who was now much more docile and meek), where ingenuity and sometimes also embarrassment (sometimes almost voluntary) of him paradoxically gave that sense of serenity and calm to Kay, making her complicated past less burdensome - due to activities not strictly legitimate such as espionage and mercenaries - and with which she had chosen to share him. .. and in any case she was always positively struck by her husband's steely personality when needed, especially at work and (why not) at home too.  
In any case, Huey, Dewey and Louie did not care about her past, on the contrary ... they found it exciting and thrilling, as well as the fact that they found Arianne much better in many ways than that boring and petulant aunt Daisy!  
Donny read the two lines there: a clear coded message. "How did you understand, guys?" he asked them.  
"The postman put it in our hands without us noticing it ..." answered Huey.  
"It must be Jay J ... it's not even time to open the suitcases ... what do you say, DD?"  
“In short, introduce myself to the Agency tomorrow, Ari ... I would say we start over! At least they allowed us to finish the honeymoon! ".  
"Better this way, my love ... I too couldn't wait to start over!" she said giving him an affectionate hug, immediately reciprocated. “How strange… I never said I will really miss them… thanks to you, love? Or fault? "Donald Duck said smoothing her beak.  
"I prefer not to answer you ... I would say things I don't want ..." he objected, closing his eyes and kissing him softly.  
The three children looked at them in delight: they really had fantastic parents!  
That same evening, after dinner (how nice to eat normally after almost thirty days) the DK Couple spent the first night together at their home ... but first Arianne looked at the boys' room with the light still on.  
"Guys! Shouldn't you already be under the covers?" He asked as he entered.  
Huey, Dewey and Louie blushed in the face: Kay was wearing an opaque white nightgown in which you could see the white panties from underneath ... so they got distracted by saying, "Well ... we... actually ... in reality. ... we were just ... well, watching YouTube videos of the SCPs, Kay ... I mean, mom ... "Dewey said awkwardly.  
Arianne had no mercy. "I know that your uncle ... this is your father ... sorry, I still have to get used to it, it allows you to stay awake a little longer ... but if we have to live together in harmony, I just ask you for a little cooperation. .. if you don't turn off that iPad we bought you and you don't sleep within five minutes, tomorrow morning all three of you will be zombies! "she said categorically, only to add:" Please ... ".  
The three looked at each other a few seconds before answering. "Okay, sorry ... but at least on the weekend can we?" Louie said.  
Arianne Drake smiled. "For the weekend you can do whatever you want, but during the week go to bed early!" concluded by closing the door after receiving the device, but not before a question. "What would an SCP then be?"  
Dewey replied, always the most informed: "It's an acronym, it stands for Secret Control Project, a series of government programs that deal with the protection of important secrets ... maybe it could be of interest to you and your agency, should it happen to you among the hands ... but it's just nonsense of some deviant ... "  
“… But they are seen by quite a few people judging by the views! You too, mind you, don't believe it too much ... with DD we already have other problems with the new Agency ... but thanks for the suggestion ... ”he said before kissing his three children goodnight. Which became even more pepper red.  
Instead in the room he found Donald intent on observing all the suitcases that they would have to arrange ... luckily a good dose of sleep would have freed him from this task for one night ... but if - he thought - he had slept inside also in the morning. .. at least he would have found Arianne with a gun pointed at him! No, now he was exaggerating, but not too much ... "You made several promises to your wife and your grandchildren, that is, children, remember that!" he told himself, and that was enough to give him confidence.  
“Were you waiting for me, love? You're always so cute ... ”a smiling Arianne said as she entered.  
Donald was delighted by the slim figure of his wife (that nightgown gave her an ethereal look), who instead hugged him tightly before kissing him ... then in a moment, with one hand on his neck and the iPad in the other, he jumped in her arms, as he grabbed her toned legs, as if they were still reading their thoughts. The two didn't need anything to know what they wanted from each other and vice versa.  
"You still remember how to do it, Kay ... on vacation it has become almost a ritual ..." Donald Duck said, a little surprised.  
Kay K sensually replied: "And you still remember this ..." while kissing him intertwining his tongue with hers: he was leaning on the double bed, lying down but without leaving his delicate beak, while he stroked her face and raven hair . No, they hadn't forgotten what their honeymoon was like.  
“The guys are thrilled to say the least! I always say you worked a miracle with them ... and especially with me ... ”Donny whispered to her.  
"I will always tell you that you have done more than one miracle with me ... even if sometimes the opposite happens, you are very calm ... but you needed the right opportunity to prove it ... I think you have been waiting for this for a long time time… like me after all… ”Arianne replied, touching his cheek with her hand.  
“For too long, my love… instead what you have in your hand… isn't it the children's iPad? How come you have it? he asked her.  
"Let's say that there are rules to respect ... we talked about it together, so ... if they have to sleep a few hours, they don't do enough at school, so it's better to remove it and return it when necessary ...".  
Donald seemed to have heard his old elementary school teacher or his grandmother Duck ... but thanks to Kay now the boys would never have taken advantage of it, not that they ever did, they had always respected him ... times ...  
Arianne continued: "They told me they were watching a program about so-called SCPs on YouTube ... some kind of secret program of world governments, which might interest us ... what do you say, DD?".  
Donald didn't object. "Sure, love ... with these things I am getting married ...". Arianne gave him a dirty look.  
"Oops ... I meant in an abstract way ... what did you think? Now you won't be jealous of a channel on the Net ..." he corrected himself laughing. Arianne returned the smile too.

What they saw that night on the device instead left them quite perplexed ...


	2. The killer shark waves

When they arrived at the New Agency (New Agency with the hawk symbol) they found everyone waiting for them, from Jay J to Head H and an always jovial Doctor Gizmo.  
“Welcome back, boys!… That is, gentlemen Drake! How was the honeymoon? Did you have fun?" Gizmo always put you in a good mood.  
"Great, Gonzo!" Donald Duck answered him with the good-natured nickname he sometimes gave him. “My wife Arianne and I have visited some fabulous places! Maybe we go back, sometime ... ".  
"... with DD we spent some carefree and wonderful days, learning a lot about local customs ... maybe they could be useful for missions ..." Kay K added enthusiastically.  
“We just like it, Kay K, because now we have several missions suitable for you ... mind you, they are not without danger, but by now you should be used to it ... the difference is that you are now married, so ... you will watch your back more ”. Jay J could not have been happier to be back in operation for "his" favorite secret agents, the DK Couple, as everyone knew them by now, but also that the New Agency had been reconstituted as in the old days ... and the old Jay was sure it would last longer than the previous one.  
The Chief, Head H. intervened. “We wanted you to spend your honeymoon in peace just to have you here loaded up! We've gathered information from our other undercover agents, and we're just asking you for a little patience ... what you're about to hear has stirred us too ... Jay J ... "  
"Do you know what I mean by SCP?" he asked Donald and Kay K.  
They looked at each other with wide eyes ... "Did you ... did you say S.C.P.? The Secret Control Project you mean, Jay? " Donald Duck asked.  
Noticing their faces, Jay J asked: "Then you know them ..."  
It was Kay K who interjected. "We saw them on YouTube just last night before bed ... we had no idea they were real, if you didn't tell us ..."  
“Did you say on YouTube? Mmmh ... I'll check ... "  
"Wait, Jay ... I'll inform me about the origin, without introducing myself, let's say ..." said Double Duck (aka Donald Duck as a secret agent during the missions) "... and I'll check how this youtuber got certain information ... maybe it's just coincidences ... "he concluded in a resolute tone.  
“Do you see why I married him? I like his way of doing ... quick and decisive! " Kay K said, touching her husband's arm. "But you were telling us something much more important, Jay ... go on...".  
"Well ... as you already know after seeing those ... let's call them videos, the Secret Control Projects are secret programs that an international organization, of a private and partly public matrix called '' Foundation '' governs ... and which he does not intend to disclose for obvious reasons ... actually, for those who work there within that Foundation, SCP it means Safety, Containment and Protection ". He paused to check their reaction ... which still wasn't there except in the eyes, as if they already knew what awaited them.  
Jay J continued: “Through an investigation conducted in the strictest secrecy, some colleagues, at Heady's and my request, have discovered that this Foundation holds real monsters in custody, which look like they came out of horror novels, or worse still from dubious films ... if that can help you, we haven't even been able to prove it yet ... ”.  
Kay squeezed Double Duck's hand, who returned the gesture.  
“Why would such a body do this? What should he get out of it? " DD asked.  
"Who exactly is involved, Jay?" Kay K.  
Head H replied: “They will never admit it openly, but according to our sources, some members of the American and Russian government would be controlling the Foundation ... and maybe even some of our former colleagues ... but you will find out when the time comes. ... instead the reason why nothing is revealed is that they don't want the world population to be alarmed, unless they decide to intervene in the event of ... well, declaration of war ... "he said with a touch of resentment.  
Double Duck was also disappointed. "But look a bit ... what a novelty ... and I guess the enemies are the usual ... Arabs, Chinese ...".  
"... but also, if not above all, the North Koreans, DD ... even countries where we have just spent our honeymoon could be involved ...". Kay K stared into his eyes with a mixture of surprise and horror. Donald did not feel like ruling out the whole thing, everything had to be expected.  
The Chief continued: "Excellent, I see you involved, very good ... actually there would be many other things to examine, but for now, know that the Foundation, if unfortunately a stranger also discovers one of these S.C.P. would not eliminate it immediately ... once the spy was discovered, let's say ... it would be forcibly administered a drug, called a class C anamnestic ... which leads to forgetting what we have seen ... "  
"A pill like 'scurdammoce or' past ..." he said in Neapolitan style, laughing, Double Duck (Amelia's dialect lesson).  
"DD, well ... at least put some seriousness in it!". Despite the somewhat severe sentence, Kay K liked her husband's way of facing the mission ... a little lightness never hurt ... also because there would be no time.  
“It's more less like that, Double Duck… they put you in some sort of quarantine in a secret place and then they erase your memory… it didn't happen often, so be careful… this time the missions are really difficult. .. ".  
DD: "Did you say missions, Heady?"  
Kay K: "So there won't be just this ...".  
“There are several secret projects to keep an eye on, DK Couple ... but these have requested and will require your attention ... if some attacker discovers these secrets they could decide to blackmail the Foundation and consequently also the government. ..Jay J ... ". Head H did not use the word mercenary in order not to remember and allow to remember Kay's sad past.  
The old owl projected some images onto a screen. "Your first assignment will be not far from here, in California ... according to our agents, off the coast - but the thing also applies to other coastal areas, only that there it occurs more frequently - around 200 , 250 meters offshore, the waves that are formed through a union of winds and ocean currents become a true paradise for surfers ... and also their coffin, in many cases ... ".  
The Drakes shook hands even more.  
“… It seems that, when a wave starts to get higher, then it turns… into a giant shark's mouth… when the unwary realize it's already too late… the wounds don't lie. .. death occurs when the wave collapses completely on the victims ... "Jay J said in a trembling voice, while the images (some a little hard to believe) that flowed showed a clear outline of huge white shark jaws that he was about to swallow a surfer ... he seemed purposely hidden in the water waiting for the prey to jump into his mouth. Others showed people with obvious bite marks.  
Arianne Drake put her hand on her beak widening her eyes, while Donald had lowered it without concealing his horror.  
Jay J concluded: “Now that you have seen what awaits you ... your goal is to understand what generates these monsters, if it is possible to call them that ... and if there is a system to cancel them ... and hoping that the emissaries of the Foundation do not discover you ... Gizmo ... "  
Remained silent until then, Dr. Gizmo showed some of his inventions: "These, my guys, are biometric sensors that can highlight your adrenaline level ... apply them near the temple, I gave them cars hooks that can withstand very strong impacts ... if your hormone rises, do not hesitate to move away from the source of danger ... "  
Kay K always liked Gizmo's inventions. "But if ... we should unfortunately realize that those man-eating waves were about to throw themselves on us ..." and here Double Duck stopped her: "... we will be much quicker to throw ourselves into the water first and avoid them hitting us. … it's just a question of reflexes, Kay… and I think we have enough, don't you think? ”. Donald Drake wasn't entirely sure what he'd told her and maybe there wasn't any need, but he just wanted to give her a little courage ... as always.  
His wife smiled at him: "Thank you, DD ... you know that together we are much more than a team ... nobody stops us if we want ...".  
Gizmo continued: "In addition you will have these two passes as researchers in case they ask you too many questions ... and also these colored magnetic bracelets seem in appearance to technological souvenirs, in reality ... they are quantum pulse transceivers, capable to record the slightest conversation, even at low volume ... here I have to thank your indications after the mission before your union ... "he said, showing the new discoveries and remembering that mission with a very high level of danger that had only united them even more, before the decisive step of marriage.  
"... also because in those parts contact with the outside is extremely forbidden, unless you are a couple of researchers, in fact ..." added Jay J.  
"There will be an additional cover agent waiting for you ... he'll be the one to get in touch with you ..." Heady said.  
"You will leave immediately ... and good luck, Drake Couple!" The agent owl said.  
As soon as they stood up, Donald (Double Duck) and Arianne (Kay K) Drake looked into each other's eyes before the usual words:  
"So, my valiant DD ... are you ready?"  
“You know me, baby ... I was born READY! Are you with me, baby? "  
"Always with YOU!" a beaming Kay K. told him.  
After the meeting ... off to the mission!

The place was as Jay J had told them: a double electrified fence with several cameras guarded an area of at least 100 square meters. At the entrance of a gate they exhibited the pass given to them by the Agency, which identified them as military researchers from New Mexico ... after five, interminable minutes they were authorized to enter by the guards.  
After driving a Jeep Vanguard for about a hundred kilometers, Double Duck left the drive to Kay K, who in some cases had decidedly more ready eyes, as in that juncture. Meanwhile DD was examining a fact.  
"Jay or Heady didn't tell us how many deaths there were ..."  
Kay replied: "Probably different, but ... nobody knows the exact cause, also because I think it is difficult for them to communicate it ... who knows the families of those poor people ... I think we will have to check on the field ..." She said.  
DD: "On the sea, you mean ... you don't mind if surfing doesn't ...".  
Kay K: “What are you saying? I'm a bit rusty too… so no teasing and… ”she stopped suddenly. "DD? Honey what is that face you saw? "  
Double Duck seemed to have seen a shadow to his right, so fast that he had only noticed a slight movement in the trees ... he preferred not to think about it, for now. "You know, love ... apparently I think they are deigning us to their company ..."  
"So soon? So ... "Kay replied seraphic, clutching her ionized bullet pistol with thermal sight" ... they will learn to know us ... "  
DD stroked her raven hair wrapped in the usual purple headband ... and in the meantime stroked her quantum gun, the latest in advanced technology.  
It was not yet ten in the morning that they arrived at an accommodation facility, where they saw a person in a laboratory uniform giving them a sign to follow her ... always circumspect, the rule was never to trust anyone ... as they both knew, the treason could be around the corner.  
After entering some sort of break room, the mysterious person turned out to be an old acquaintance. The Drake Couple was speechless.  
"But what ... and what are you doing here .. Lin?" began to say Double Duck.  
"But you weren't gone? And now here you are at the Foundation ... What's going on? ”. Kay K was also surprised at the presence of the former Agency member.  
"That was a good gym ... but I wanted to grow in personality, no offense, guys ...". Private Lin had been an excellent agent and companion in several Old Agency missions, but at times he sinned too much of presumption and often showed his venal side ... one more excuse to leave and seek his fortune elsewhere ... coincidentally the Foundation.  
“I actually ended up here at the request of a person I hope to have the pleasure of introducing you to ... and that you should know ... Jay J and Head H informed me that you were coming to try to understand what lies behind these. .. so murderous ... actually I still haven't figured out how you managed to get all of you together ... but I don't care, the essential thing you need to know is that someone else is looking for the same thing as you ... "  
“What do we need to know, Lin? Can we trust you? " was the instinctive question of Kay K Drake, who saw herself in him at the time when she was casually switching from one alliance to another ... before her husband helped her understand what was more important, if one life on the run or a life with the right principles and a person by his side to help him fulfill himself ... needless to say that he had chosen (for some time) the second option.  
"Kay K and you too, Double Duck ... the few people here control and are controlled ... if someone makes a single mistake, in this Foundation, as they must have told you ... they eliminate him mentally ..."  
"... with the class C anamnestic, right?" Double Duck preferred playing cards face up ... a strategy to test if Lin was really reliable.  
"And good our secret agent ... do you know that if they catch you and your partner then you won't even remember your names? Those have no scruples ... "  
"And that is why we are here ... to prevent the disclosure of sensitive data ..."  
"... or secrets, if you prefer, Lin ... but you should be used to them too ..." Arianne Drake smiled sarcastically.  
Lin twisted his lips, highlighting the nervousness of his weakness that Kay K knew. He changed the subject: "If you want to explore the laboratory area now you are free, there should be no one at this time ... but beware of the beach ... someone, as I imagine you know, has lost their skin ..."  
Instead, DK Couple really intended to go surfing to test the theory of giant shark jaws ... it was a very high risk, but the mission had to be completed.  
When Lin disappeared, DD and Kay K stood looking each other in the eye.  
“Did he want to give us a warning in your opinion? Or send us in the mouth of… sorry… ”Double Duck said, well aware of the danger.  
Kay K reassured him by holding his arm. "Lin is just trying to figure out if he can trust us ... we don't know whether to trust him ... and in any case if we don't go and explore for ourselves, we won't understand anything about how to prevent more deaths ..."  
Double Duck took her hands. “So let's do it now, Arianne! Before someone anticipates us and frustrates everything ... ".  
"Wait, DD ... are you not afraid?" his wife asked, a little worried.  
"I'll tell you the truth ... just a little ... however we don't have time for this ... but if we are together we are a devastating force, as we have always shown ... where you go I go ..." he began Donny.  
“... and where I am, you are there too! It is now our mantra, my dear ... what are we waiting for, then? " Kay K. finished saying.  
“Let's get moving, Kay! Every minute is precious! " DD added.

Always proceeding cautiously, they went down to the beach, where for several kilometers there was not a living soul ... a silence at times ghostly.  
Certainly there must have been some hidden cameras somewhere intent on observing them, as well as the presence of several people (soldiers or secret agents, it didn't matter) hidden in turn ... but that had not prevented the lovers of water sports par excellence ended up in the jaws of phantom sea monsters ... at least, it was yet to be proven.  
The weather couldn't be better than this: sun, wind, and waves that tempted you to grab a surfboard and ride their ridges ... which DK Couple did after picking two from a nearby warehouse.  
For the occasion, both sported an elastic shaped costume resistant to sea water and the force of the waves, in particular starting from the border indicated to them by Jay J: Double Duck, with a gymnastic build, wore a black boxer with red stripes , while Kay K wore a dark purple two-piece that highlighted her modeling physique and toned legs. They had to understand what and how much was true in that secret horror movie project of that SCP.  
They had to figure out what and how much was true in that secret horror film project of that SCP.  
"Well, DD ... let's see if you remember surfing, my dear ..." his wife told him in a sweet tone  
But he remained thoughtful. “You know, Kay… I always have the feeling that someone is keeping us under control… I can't explain it in any other way… but you are right in saying that if we don't do some surfing now it would be really a waste. .. pity, I would have preferred to be still on my honeymoon ... at least it would have been better to challenge you ... and obviously to win ... "he said triumphantly.  
“Oh, what a fear! In other circumstances it would have been easy to beat you with your eyes closed ... but now it's different, since it's about work ... but obviously I'll have to teach you another lesson ... ”Kay answered provoking her husband.  
"Oh yes? We'll see!" Double Duck answered quickly going towards the sea followed by his partner.  
After two hundred meters, the first breakers showed up: Double Duck struggled more than Kay K, who undoubtedly had the advantage of her slender physique and greater grip on the board ... then DD also took the right trail and tried to reach her standing behind her while a wave was getting higher, ready for the consequent collapse. Both were now inside the cone of water, where their voices could be heard better: “DD! How are you, honey? Can you see that I'm ahead of you? " began Kay K. Donald was able to reply: “Only because you were lucky, my love! Wait for it to reach you and ... "but he did not finish the sentence which, in a flash, raised his head up towards Arianne, as if instinct warned him of an imminent danger, while he watched, widening his eyes with terror, top of the wave that was taking on the shape of ... white shark mouth, complete with sharp teeth and even a ravenous eye made of clear water. The adrenaline meter on his face was starting to get hot as the hormone was soaring ... not that it was needed ...  
At that moment it seemed to live a nightmare with open eyes, but the paralysis dictated by the horror was leading him to skid ... however the thought ran to his partner, just ahead of him. Breathing in air with all the strength he had he yelled at her: “KAY K !!! THROW IMMEDIATELY IN WATEEEEEERRRRR!!!!! ". Even the former mercenary, moved by instinct, saw the wave that was enveloping her ... but she too realized that it vaguely resembled the jaws of an immense shark, and even her adrenaline was starting to increase, because his microscopic device on his face was too hot. Immediately he did not hesitate to jump into the water.  
"DIIIDIII !!! LOOOOK OOUUUUTTTT!!! " "KAYYYYY !!!!" were their last words, before they were sucked into the giant wave down.

It is not known how many minutes passed, but when Double Duck re-emerged (actually a little dazed) he impulsively sought out his wife ... but saw no sign of her.  
“Kay! Kay K! Kay, Arianne ... love, answer me !! " he yelled in anguish.  
He was in an area of the sea where nothing appeared, total flat calm ... desperate, he could see nothing but salt water. Although the violence of the impact after throwing himself off the board made him weak, he dived below to look for Kay K ... he returned to the surface without success, before trying again to go back under ... still nothing. With the strength of desperation he again recalled the name of his wife.  
“Kay K !!! My Love, answer ... !!! " but in response he heard only the echo of the waves.  
With tears in his eyes it seemed all over ... when he heard a faint voice in the distance, slowly increasing in volume ... no doubt, it was Kay K Drake!  
When he saw her he was several tens of meters away, but with long strokes he reached her, while Kay continued to shout the name of her husband as she reached him in turn.  
“DD !!! DD, Donald Duck! Are you OK?"  
“Arianne! Love!!!" he said before hugging her tightly, who returned the hug.  
“Oh, DD! My love! I was afraid of… of having you… ”she said in a trembling voice with tears running down her face as she held him tightly with her arms and legs.  
"Oh, Kay, my goddess of the sky ..." Double Duck said with relief as he kissed her neck and stroked her wet hair. "Luckily you're here ... I don't know what I would have done without ..." he did not finish the sentence as he leaned his beak tight against that of his partner, who smoothed his neck with hers, before they kissed with all the intensity and passion they were capable of as they floated, entwining their tongues and feeling the taste of salt on their lips.  
They detached themselves after several minutes, they had time to look at each other: "Remember, where you go I'm going ..." Double Duck began "... and where I am, you are there too ..." continued Kay K, who immediately returned serious. “Have you seen it too, DD? That killer wave? "  
"Sure, Kay ... it's as Jay J told us ... it didn't take much for us to see her ... so it's all true ..." DD too was now more rational ... because he was sure, like his wife , that what they both had experienced with sight and (almost) with the body was a giant sea horse shark about to swallow them ... enough for them to know they had quite a few questions to ask their agent support or ...  
They were interrupted by the sound of an anthrax gray military ship bearing the word "Foundation" on its side ... a person threw them a side ladder.  
"Well, Kay ... now we'll have the answers we're looking for ..." DD said.  
"Hoping they will satisfy us ..." Arianne nodded.


	3. The explanation of the SCPs

Once they got some thermal blankets they were taken to a kind of meeting room, not too big ... no surprise so far, other than the fact that their companion knew them ... as Kay K knew him.  
“Karver! What are you doing here?" she immediately asked.  
"Personally I never imagined finding you and your Double Duck partner right here ... the Foundation's people won't be happy ..."  
The soldier / agent Karver was a lanky, thin and tall type, with a perennially attentive gaze to everything ... he had brown hair always gelled with a military suit and amphibians on his feet ... but it seemed that he himself had to hide something. ..  
"How do you know us, Karver?" DD asked in turn.  
“If I have to be honest, it was Agent Lin who gave me the information about you… in the past you were a couple I would say… known in the world… it is strange that now you have gathered for this very reason. .. ”only to be interrupted by Kay.  
“DD and I are married now! And yes, we have resumed the activity of agents for the New Agency ... happy, Karver? " he said in an argumentative tone.  
"You actually looked like a happy couple in the water ... how did you manage to get away with it? No one has ever managed to jump in time ... "  
“Ah! So do you know what's going on? Good! We have a number of questions to ask ... starting with this ... Foundation ... ”a frowning Double Duck said.  
"At the time, Double Duck ... and you too, Kay K ... don't rush, you will have the information you are looking for ..." Karver cut short.  
The DK Couple looked into each other's eyes ... the surprises weren't over yet ... and in fact, a person they both knew perfectly well came out of a door, so that his eyes widened and his face contracted.  
"Thing? And what are you doing here? " they said almost in unison.  
"Welcome back, Double Duck agents and Kay K ... we haven't seen each other in a long time ...". So said Soldier / Agent B-Berry, a former member of the old Agency, now just Agent Berry ... who must have been aware of all this.  
“Well, well, well… apparently what Agent Lin said was true… just you two, huh? Haven't you tired of pursuits, threats ... captures or triumphalisms ... must we find ourselves here too? ". As usual, Berry was always sarcastic and provocative, but Kay K stopped him. "Wait a minute ... first of all tell us why we are here ... and then what exactly do you do, since we have to play with our cards exposed ..."  
“So our favorite mercenary starts asking questions? I don't think you are in exactly the right conditions ... also because I don't think you'll want to earn something now ... as always, I presume ... right, Double Duck? ".  
DD Berry had never been sympathetic, ever since his apprenticeship at the old Agency ... too high-spirited and too snooty for his tastes ... but he shouldn't be allowed in any way to offend or mistreat his wife, regardless he had done in the past ... so, in a flash, he pulled a quantum ray micro gun (made of water resistant material) out of his costume and aimed it at him. Berry was surprised. "Hey, what do you think of ..." and immediately after grabbing his wrist with his left hand, squeezing it as if in a vise, so that Berry let out a howl of pain.  
“NEVER DARE AGAIN TO SAY NOTHING OFFENSIVE TO MY WIFE, PIECE OF FOOL! KAY K DESERVES MUCH MORE THAN YOUR INJURIES, YOU UNDERSTAND !!! OR I WILL HOLE YOUR EMPTY HEAD THAT YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF WITH THIS! " showing him the tiny weapon ... but tremendously effective, according to Dr. Gizmo. Double Duck has had a certain demeanor so far but too much is too much.  
At the same instant, Kay K, always attentive to everything, in order to prevent the possible use of improper weapons by Karver, always on his side and DD, before he could make a single movement, landed him with a trip and then blocked him with one foot and point at him the same weapon as his partner and partner, always with a threatening attitude.  
“You better follow my husband's advice if you don't want your gaunt gorilla to go the same way! You have no idea what we're capable of ... ”Arianne Drake said exchanging a glance with DD. It is useless to explain: their mental connection went beyond any rational thing.  
Stuck as he was and with his eyes focused, at that point Berry had only one solution: "Ok, that's enough ... let's all calm down ... Karver, put the gun away ... you too, Double Duck ..." " No jokes, clear? " "No ... no jokes ..." Berry said.  
Returned to an apparently normal situation but always with a certain tension, DD and Kay K stood side by side but with their eyes turned to their former colleague. Which now chose a softer tone.  
"Okay, I make my heartfelt apologies, I wasn't going to offend you, neither you Kay K nor you, Double Duck ... rather, I have to compliment you ... not that I expected anything strange, but you DD you showed great guts ... and a great squeeze too ... ”he said through gritted teeth, rubbing his wrist. "Just as I did not know that you were married ... I do not know here which of the two had more courage ... plus I did not remember that you had become taller than usual, Double ...".  
"It was a shared choice, Berry ... we've loved each other, since we've known each other, since we've had the chance to be together ... and don't let yourself be mean about him ..." Kay said inflamed K, defending her husband.  
Which he added. "Thanks to Kay, I feel better about myself ... and I like this spying activity so much ... you should know that, Berry ... you have no idea what I can do with my wife ... and in in fact you are right, I must have grown, and not just in height ... ”concluded Double Duck.  
Arianne smiled at him, squeezing his hand warmly.  
Then began Berry's long monologue: "Now listen to me and then draw your conclusions, because I will tell you only once ... The Foundation, as I imagine you have discovered, is actually a clandestine organization that works to catalog, collect and neutralize all those phenomena that in various ways violate the laws of nature as we know them. The secret archive of the SCP Foundation currently collects almost four thousand files and hundreds of related texts, which trace a vast map of everything that could lead to the end of humanity, the world or the entire universe.  
“The SCP Foundation deals with the Safety, Containment and Protection of all those phenomena that represent a threat to man, the planet or reality itself. The foundation operates incognito but with the support of governments around the world since the survival of our species depends in many cases on its work ... "  
Double Duck and Kay K were extremely attentive and in the meantime they looked each other in the eyes to confirm the Youtube video seen the other night on the Ipad device of Huey, Dewey and Louie.  
“When the agents in the field detect the presence of an anomaly, this is identified and circumscribed as soon as possible and generally transferred to a site where the appropriate containment measures are adopted so that it no longer represents a danger. For each of these cases a special card is created, identified by a numerical code, from SCP-001 onwards. The objects are themselves defined as SCPs and sometimes designated with a common name that identifies their nature ”.  
DD interrupted him: "It's all very interesting ... but what exactly do you have to do with it?"  
"I'll tell you later, Double Duck ... what Jay J and Head H may not have fully explained to you is that SCPs can be of any origin: individuals with extraordinary abilities ... unusual, hybrid creatures, mutants or extraterrestrials ... local or global events ... objects, places, technologies and scientific discoveries. Each SCP is classified according to the type of containment needed to render it harmless.  
1\. Safe class SCPs are those considered harmless if kept in isolation ... this does not mean that an object classified as Safe is not dangerous ... for example an atomic bomb can cause a lot of damage, but if no one activates it, it does not produces nothing.  
2\. Euclid-class SCPs are those of an unpredictable nature, so simple containment in a closed, guarded environment may not be sufficient. In general, all sentient SCPs (of any type) are classified as Euclid, as the intelligence and autonomy of the object itself represents an element of unpredictability.  
3\. Keter-class SCPs are those that to unpredictability also add a level of danger that endangers humanity, for which containment procedures are particularly complex and must be performed with the utmost diligence and priority.  
4\. The very rare Thaumiel-class SCPs by contrast cannot be described in a document accessible for Level 1 clearance.  
Kay K then had a slight apprehension, which DD became aware of. "They almost look like Lovecraft horror stories ..."  
"Do you know the stories of H. P. Lovecraft, Kay?" the companion asked.  
"I read some of them a while ago ... then I stopped because I didn't like them ..." he replied simply. They would investigate the matter after the mission was over.  
Berry continued: “A special case is that of SCP-001, the first SCP that started the whole organization ... its real nature is so confidential that there are several files marked with this acronym, and it is not sure. which is the real one ... provided that it is really one of these and not another that has not yet been revealed except at the top of the organization ... whose identities are unknown ... I myself have no authorization to know nothing...  
"In addition, the SCP Foundation has several sites around the world, where containment, laboratories and all the personnel assigned to the tasks of all levels are located ... research, assistance, intervention, administration ... in the sites is also employed Class D personnel ... are expendable individuals used for tests with the most dangerous SCPs and generally recruited from the population of death row inmates ... Class D personnel are totally unaware of the activities of the Foundation and must be terminated on a monthly basis to avoid information leaks.  
"Finally, the SCP Foundation is of American origin, but soon the sections of other nations around the world were also added, called Branche ... each of these reports the translation of the original SCPs, but to these they add other SCPs specific to each Branca, which has its own sites and dedicated intervention teams. "  
Now it was Donny's turn to be horrified: “So are you saying that ... those Shark mouth waves and all the other SCPs serve as a test to see how dangerous these ... monsters are? Am I right, Berry? ".  
“… And maybe change the type of containment… you would have done it with us too, wouldn't you? Did you know we were going to the beach ... ". Kay K was also irritated.  
Berry was surprised. "Actually ... I was told that two people without authorization were going surfing ... at that moment the cameras were blocked, I didn't know it was you two ..."  
"But you think ... and how would they have deactivated?" DD asked.  
"I still don't know ... but anyone who wants to get even partial information by mistake ... is picked up and 'deleted' ..."  
"With the class C anamnestic, right?" Kay continued, mindful of what Jay J said at the start of the mission.  
"And good our Kay K ... you and your ... husband are very smart, as I remembered ... do you know what I risk if I let you go now?"  
But Double Duck changed ground: "But you had to tell us how you ended up here ... by chance or by force?" he said ironically, letting his wife Kay smile.  
Berry, a little frowning, replied: "Actually ... when I left the Agency I too took the path as a mercenary, like Kay K ... in the sense, before he repented ..." he added as a remedial phrase , if he didn't want to go back to being a DK Couple target (or for DD to give him another twist of the wrist).  
"I was looking for documents concerning an SCP, to resell them to the highest bidder ... when I ran into a couple of armed guards, who took me to a character who has never shown himself ... he proposed me to be part of the Foundation, or ... erase my memory ... definitively ... "  
Another exchange of glances between Double Duck and Kay K: these of the SCP Foundation were not joking at all ...  
"So, a little by chance and a little by force ... here I am, exercising control over this site, SCP - 054 - FR ..." he concluded without betraying any emotion.  
“And with us? I don't think you'll let us go like this ... without a favor ... ”DD began trying to buy time and ideas.  
“At the New Agency Jay J and Heady told us that there may be moles inside the Foundation and we are here to prevent it ... although I too would have behaved the same way until recently ... at DD my life is back to being what it always was ... only much better than before ... ”Kay said, leaning an arm around Donny's waist, who returned with a slight smile.  
"Well, I can only congratulate you then ... you are a beautiful couple ... but also dangerous when there is a risk ... it would be better to have you as allies than as enemies ... now I show you where you have to go, so that you can verify with your own eyes ... ”on this speech instead Berry was serious.  
As they walked to the bridge, Double Duck gave his companion a confidence. “Kay ... do you think he can be trusted, you who know him well? In the past it didn't seem very reliable ... ".  
After a few seconds, Arianne Drake said: "In fact it is so ... maybe she has in mind to cancel what she saw later ... but for now it seems the only one to believe ... that Karver who is next to us does not I don't like it at all ... instead, are we sure we remember what Berry just told us? ”.  
DD smiled at her again. "Except, my dear, that you have an excellent memory when you need it ... don't forget that Gizmo entrusted me with a tiny device that can be applied to the iris of the eye like a normal contact lens ... in addition to being a latest generation nanocamera that can record any type of conservation, even at a distance ... too strong Gonzo ... and don't forget the magneto-mnemonic bracelet on your wrist ... ".  
Away from the presence of Berry and Karver, Kay K gave him a sweet kiss on the beak: "Not so, love ... you are a genius ... they are right to fear us ..."  
Meanwhile the warship was slowly returning to a ravine, where the DK Couple would uncover another Foundation secret.


	4. La coppia DK trionfa di nuovo

Always accompanied by Karver, Double Duck and Kay K were led through a staircase carved into the rock inside what looked like a research laboratory, obviously without a soul knowing.  
After passing through an armored door controlled by an encrypted code, Karver showed them a room with various electronic control equipment (some very advanced), as well as a room in which, through high-strength glass, test tubes and columns of water could be seen. that were bubbling under induction cookers ... everything suggested possible experiments.  
Double Duck, always with his hand ready at his side, made one of his provocative jokes: "Great place ... do you also play the little chemist around here?".  
Avoiding a laugh, Kay K preferred a more serious tone. "What are you planning here, exactly?".  
Karver didn't answer at first, but then he used certain words. "In this place, unique atomic particles covered by patents are produced ... a kind of mix made from the hormones of the D-class personnel you heard about earlier, which in turn is measured in some test tubes with oily liquid. made from shark skin ... ". Also in this case DD and Kay K immediately sensed the continuation of the discussion ... so much so that Mrs Drake too put her hand to her side.  
“The result is a compound of these two substances that we have renamed the Scare Sealer, since it literally blocks your body ... and which is released into salt water for the simple fact that it stays in circulation longer, even if the 'effect lasts only a short time ... ”Karver continued.  
Double Duck thought of a doubt. "Crazy stuff! ... but since you use this ... D-class personnel ... am I right? ... so let them take a ride on the surf, even if they are novice beginners .. .before they get out alive?!? I ... I can't imagine ... "" How do giant waves become shark jaws? It's because of this ... Scare Sealer, right? " Kay K. asked  
“Do you know what happens when a surfer enters the water with his board? It's like feeling free from everything, even when you have nothing left to lose, as in the case of ours (class D) ... but you also know, in a tiny interval of time, that your fears start to surface, literally ... and it is precisely fear, linked in some way to the chemical compound, that generates these killer waves ... the more you have, the more the worst of fears for a surf practitioner takes shape ... "Karver continued, who inexplicably he showed some nervousness. "To have a wave in the shape of a shark's mouth we need more compound ... and many do not know what they are getting into, luckily for us ..."  
DD and Kay K looked horrified. “So they're like guinea pigs… laboratory guinea pigs, huh? And to hell with conscience… ”Double Duck began.  
"Who knows how much such knowledge would be worth in a nutshell ..." Kay teased voluntarily.  
"Actually that's it ... Berry told me you wouldn't need the anamnestic C ..." Karver said, pulling out a hardened gun similar to a Glock.  
Immediately the DK Couple put their hands to arms, since by now the tension was very high, he with his molecular ray Quantic Gun, she with the new Ionic Wave Gun, sonic wave weapon, invented by Doctor Gizmo on the recommendation of Double.  
"You know, Karver ... I've never liked you since you introduced yourself ..." Kay K was never easily intimidated.  
"Just try to pull the trigger ... and I'll blow everything ... Berry may have been a colleague of yours too ... but he must always better control his subordinates ...".  
"Yeah, what a coincidence ... I always told him not to pull the rope, before he took the longest step ..." Double replied as he pointed the viewfinder at him.  
As he was moving towards a panel with buttons, Karver checked at the entrance that no one was passing. "In fact you are right, Konnery ... as a mercenary many other organizations can pay better for the secrets that are here ... and in other sites ... what would you have done in my place?".  
Another exchange of glances between the two spouses. "Well, if you think so ..." she said as DD bit the weapon "... then you did two things wrong ... the first is that that complicated period is behind us thanks also to my DD .. .the second is that now my surname is Drake ... Kay K Drake! Remember that well, because I'm just going PROUD !! " and at the same instant he pulled the trigger, launching a violent wave of ionized air bullets that hit the Karver-like Glock in full, moving the soldier too thanks to the impact force. So also Double Duck with the quantum bullet gun hoped for several shots in the direction of the panel, which immediately exploded leaving a series of sparks that ended up in the direction of the test tubes, starting a small fire.  
Karver, half-unconscious, watched his life's work go up in smoke, literally ... “Noooooo !!! Race of fools! This way you will alert security ... you don't know what they can do to you ... ". "Instead I know what I can do to you ..." DD said delivering a blow to the face with a kick. Kay K smiled seeing her husband's firm choice.  
"Now let's get out of here, Kay ... we have enough!"  
"Okay ... I only recover a test tube ... it could be useful ..." his wife answered him, before rushing down the stone stairs.  
They went outside and didn't have time to say that a series of Foundation motorboats were coming to surround them. At that point there was only one solution.  
“Kay, let's jump into the water! Now!" Double Duck told him.  
"But it's too high from here ... it will be more than thirty meters, maybe forty ..." Arianne objected: her raven hair was fluttering in the wind covering her face, but she clearly noticed the great height of the secret laboratory ... DD he had always hated heights (mindful of the fact that in the past he had suffered from vertigo), but he could not hesitate right now ... or they would have been forced to undergo anamnestic treatment C!  
"We have no alternative, Kay ... do you trust me?"  
Kay K had no doubts. "As always, my hero ... Let's go!"  
And swallowing one last time, he picked her up before jumping.  
It was a devastating impact, but luckily the water had cushioned the fall, with them staying below the surface looking for an escape route from the Foundation boats, re-emerging only a few tens of meters away ... and being fished out (yes so to speak) from a gray motorboat, under the command of agent / soldier Lin.  
“Kay! Love, is everything okay? " Though a bit stunned, Double Duck, in a wet tuxedo, worried that his wife hadn't had any problems with the crash into the sea.  
"Everything ok, DD ... I've had worse ... you, on the other hand, you saved my life ... again ..." Kay K replied very affectionately. Blushing a little, Donny returned his gaze: "You would have jumped anyway, I ... I did it instinctively and not just because you are my wife ... the important thing is that we are together ..." he said smoothing her cheek.  
"And who separates us the most, after all?" replied the companion. Needless to have further proof ... the DK Couple is an atomic-proof couple. “Lin! How did you know where to find us? " churches.  
“I followed your movements and kept my distance ... I knew there was a mole on this Foundation website ... but I never expected someone like Karver ... tsk, betrayed by his greed .. . ".  
DD: "So you knew it was him, Lin ... right?"  
"It was clear that he was always after Berry, as if he wanted to know more ... then he must have known, I don't know how yet, that a couple of researchers would come from outside ... when he noticed you and knew your credentials. ... "  
"... the plan was one that would send us to explore the giant waves knowing they would ... well, crush us ..." continued Kay K.  
"Somehow ... but I have the feeling that Berry is letting you go too easily ... generally no one leaves the SCP Foundation sites ..."  
"And why are you helping us, then?" Double Duck said.  
“In this sense ... you two are the only ones who would be able to thwart possible threats to the Foundation, even for other sites ... for this we must increase security ... as if all this were not enough already ... He concluded bitterly.  
"And avoid possible infiltrations ... at least now we know that governments don't want a world war to break out ..." Kay K. said a little thoughtfully.  
Lin ended the conversation as they were returning to the starting beach. "You take your car and disappear, I'll cover you ..." he said as he pulled out a device.  
"So you turned off the cameras ... and maybe you were also following us at the entrance of the structure ..." DD commented.  
"I think he was keeping an eye on our friend instead, right, Lin?" Kay K objected to that solution.  
"A little bit of both ... certainly Karver won't need a simple class C medical history ..." Lin said looking at both of them. The DK Couple did not reply anything this time ... so, recovering the Vanguard, they sped quickly out of the site.

“So they are also unknown sites to the military? I knew there was a stench of burning over there ... ”Jay J didn't hide the satisfaction of the successful mission.  
"That's right, Jay ... the Foundation operates in different areas, several also ... by the way, DD ... did you then talk to that youtuber?" Kay K asked her husband.  
"I have done much better, my dear ... when I got in touch, he told me to meet in a secluded place ... which was his basement not far from the city ... he told me he had obtained information top secret from a former agent now untraceable ... and here they are! " he said satisfied while showing a USB stick.  
Arianne Drake didn't hide her smile. "You are too strong, love! ... er, sorry, you don't need to at work ..." but Heady replied: "It's okay, Kay K ... in fact you and Double Duck did a great job .. .but no one has ever had any doubts ... ”he said, exchanging a nod of understanding with all the others.  
Doctor Gizmo was also enthusiastic: “Congratulations, Double! You've gathered a lot of information ... apparently Berry must have cooperated too, if nothing irreparable happened to you ... what about the USB stick in your hand? How many sites does it collect exactly? " churches.  
“Don't be scared, Giz ... but they are over four thousand! Located in absolutely unlikely places, as indeed was to be expected ... ”Double Duck added. "Yet ... I have the feeling that we will still hear about Berry ...".  
"I didn't think he would become a member of the Foundation either ... as I'm sure he's hiding something ..." Kay K. continued.  
"We actually have an advantage ... we know he's inside the SCPs, so he too will be kept an eye on ... in any case, whether these SCPs are being kept hidden by governments for a war purpose or not, we must avoid that others with less scruples come into possession of such information ... that's enough for now! Great job, guys! " Jay J congratulated the Drake Couple, who replied together, "Thanks, Jay!"

The man's body was tied hands and feet with his mouth closed by a dark tape ... as he struggled trying to figure out where he was, from the deck of a foundation ship a tall, slender and mysterious figure looked at him with evil eyes, whispering to him: “You have failed, Karver! You had a simple task, but evidently you underestimated them ... it's a shame that you also wanted to steal our research ... you couldn't resist, right? ". And in the meantime a handful of men grabbed him by weight, with him still wriggling, and threw him into the waves ... that they would have made a single mouthful, literally ...  
The enigmatic figure, in dark scarves and leggings, walked away from the deck as the sea waves crashed on the ship's keel, thinking: "We'll see each other again ... sooner or later ...".  
“So it was just a simple consultation? Naaah, I don't believe it ... don't cheat us please ... ” Dewey was dubious about the words of his parents, as well as his brothers. Back home, the Drake couple were inevitably pestered with questions.  
"I think you have seen too many detective films for your age ..." Arianne said.  
"Or played too many shooter video games ... I should forbid them, they give you too much to your head ..." Donald went on, trying to mask the truth with his wife.  
"We just had to verify some data and if they were subject to confidential information ... later we would have reported to Interpol ..."  
"... who would then in turn ascertain whether the laboratory complied with the protocols imposed by the health regulations ... what exactly did you expect, guys?" Arianne finished saying, always backing up her husband.  
Huey, Dewey and Louie did not reply for a few minutes. "In fact ... so called it seems a normal routine operation ..." Dewey began again "... but then you are right when we think of films like the one with ... well, those two spies / lovers ..." Louie continued.  
Donald and Arianne looked at each other. "Mr. & Msr. Smith, you say? ".  
"Exact! Their! Sometimes you remind us of them ... but there is a lot more action in the film ... ”said Here.  
"Precisely for this reason they are films ... the reality is very different, right DD?" Arianne asked.  
"You're absolutely right, love ... now guys let's clear the table and then in your room!" Donald Duck said peremptorily.  
The three children were watching a YouTube show (SCPs for sure) but neither he nor she objected ... both were taking a soothing bath in a hot tub with white foam. Donald had his eyes closed, totally relaxed after an adventure in which the risk was foreseen, but he did not think to what extent ... clinging to him his wife Arianne, in turn with her head resting on his right shoulder with dark hair covering her and an arm massaging his chest. Sensing her lavender scent, Donny began to kiss her softly on the hair and soon after on the face, which he stroked at the same time ... she instead returned the kisses to his face before sticking her tongue into his beak: the sensation he felt Donald Drake was always the same, celestial but determined, and in fact returned the favor, while holding her tight and touching her legs and firm buttocks. Her husband's Arianne especially loved this, so she began to kiss him on the chest, while Donny replied by dipping his face and beak into her breasts, warm and soft, sucking her dark nipples. He felt he was moaning. "Oh! Oh yes, my love! DD, I love you, oh ...! ”She sighed, touching his feathered hair with her hands. Then, all of a sudden they went under the hot water kissing passionately .... Arianne, still kissing him on the pectoral muscles, continued with the abdomen ... and finally took his member, sucking it greedily, with Donald who, re-emerging, felt an immense wave of pleasure. “My love, how much I love you! Ah! How much I adore you, Ariiianneeeeeee! " he said with a moan mixed with a small cry: he was expelling his hot sperm into her mouth, as he was coming. They had already been going on for several minutes, when Kay K, resurfacing and looking for his beak, put her tongue still wet with the hot liquid, looking into his eyes and whispering. "I would be slightly sweaty, DD ...". Her companion replied: "We always have a double bed, Ari...".  
Both covered by a towel, he white, she light pink, Donald was carrying Arianne in his arms in the bedroom before resting gently on the mattress, where they continued to make love non-stop. Their beaks merged through the contact between their tongues, as if desperately the breaths of both could be interrupted: Donald kissed with great decision but with shades of tenderness Kay's breasts and nipples, and then continued along the beautiful flat belly until it tickled her navel, which caused her a little laugh of pleasure ... until she licked her pussy roughly. She couldn't resist. “Ooohhh, my Gooooooddddd !!!! DD! Ah !!! " she shouted but without raising the volume of her voice too much (although they were a little distant from them, the children could also hear them).  
He went on for some time, literally immersed in an absolutely sweet and unique place, a neural dimension of pleasure shared with the woman he loved. Then, still kissing the body of his beloved Arianne and then the beak, he penetrated her first slowly with his member, and then went with more and more force. "Oh! Oh, DD! Donald, ah! ... I love you so much ... " his wife yelled at him as she held him with her legs and massaged his back with her arms. "Ari, love ... oh, yes I love you ... you don't know ... how much ..." DD answered with the words that came out with a sensual voice, exciting Arianne even more.  
After a few minutes the thrusts became stronger and more decisive, since Donald Duck felt the moment when he could not go further ... and in fact his partner held him as tight as she could with her beautiful legs. "No! Don't leave me now, please ... ”she begged desperately. Then, with one last thrust, Donald Drake's member expelled a large amount of hot liquid into her pussy, followed by a muffled scream. "ARIAAAAAANNNNEEEEEE!!!!!" to which at the same moment followed that of Arianne: “DOOONAAAAAAALLLLDDD!!!!! DDDIIIIDDDDIIIII !!!!! ". Eventually he fell on her breasts, tired and sweaty, with her, wet and contented, hugging him softly.  
So after a while Donny got up slowly, looking into her eyes, stroking her black silk hair and pressing his pecs against her breasts ... she brushed his face with her hands whispering to him: "You know you're always my hero ? You like to save my life ... "" Because you are my wife ... and not only, but also my partner, my partner ... my soul ... one and only ... and also my heroine ... ”Donald Duck said softly.  
“How you are my man, my number one secret agent ... my heart and essence of life ... unique and precious in the whole universe ... and no one ever dares to harm you otherwise. .. ” Arianne answered resolutely. Her husband overturned her and brought her to his side.  
"Nobody is allowed to touch you even with the thought ... or it will end very badly ... word of Double Duck!" he commented with a sure air.  
Holding him close with her legs and arms, Arianne smiled at him as she resumed kissing him intensely, reciprocated by the hold of him who savored every moment of his soft lips and beak, while they continued to make love.

MISSION SCP-054-FR: COMPLETE!

**Author's Note:**

> My main dedication always goes to a sincere friend, masterofdestiny, but also to other users who want to read these stories, such as IsabellaNajera, Alendarkstar and CPDLS.


End file.
